The Undead
by Mesalline
Summary: When people go missing in the town of Sleepy Hollow, Torchwood are called in to investigate. What should have been an easy mission slowly disintergrated, and after a series of catestrophic and unexplainble events, the Team are left dumbfounded.


**_Authors Notes: Not really a crossover with Sleepy Hollow, well I suppose it is in a way. I love the film, and wanted to have the team visit Sleepy Hollow (Which is actually a real place, and i'm going with my friends in a few years! yay!) Anyways, on with the fic, and lemme know what you all think, thanks!_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You've _got _to be kidding me?" Gwen rolled her eyes and slumped backwards in her chair.

They were all sat around the boardroom table, Ianto included. Jack had hastily called them in for a meeting the day after his return. They'd all hoped that Jack had finally decided to tell them where he'd disappeared too for a year, but they'd all had an unexpected surprise. An unexpected and unwelcome surprise.

"We're not going to the bloody USA Harkness, No fucking way. Not after the Himalayas. Not now, not ever. You can go on your own."

Owen pushed himself up from the chair, only to freeze at the sound of a loud click. He looked up, only to find himself starring down the barrel of a gun.

"You will sit down and you will listen. After you've listened you will do as you're told. Or I'll either shoot you or you're out of here. Got that?" Jack growled and tightened his grip around the guns handle.

When Owen didn't respond, Jack lunged across the table and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up and exposing his neck to the gun.

"Jack!"

Gwen, Tosh and Ianto scrambled from their chairs. Ianto took hold of Jacks arms and tried to tug him away.

"Have I made myself clear?" he snarled.

Owen narrowed his eyes.

"Crystal, _Sir_."

Jack finally loosened his grip as Ianto pulled the gun out of his hand and fastened the safety catch back on. He placed a calming hand on Jacks back as the two girls stared at him in disbelief.

"What's gotten into you, Jack?" Gwen asked, eyes flickering between Jack and Owen.

"I'm not taking any shit from him. Or any of you. You disobey an order and your dead or out."

All four of them nodded numbly and sat back down. Jack took several deep breaths and gripped onto the arms of his chair to stop his hands from shaking.

"People have gone missing," he said after several uncomfortable minutes of icy silence.

"And that's _people,_ plural. About fifty in total. It's only a small village; the population has noticed the disappearances. At first they tried to hush it all up, but neighbouring towns started to notice too, and the disappearances have been noted in the papers. Practically half of the population has gone, or just under half, I should say. Westchester Counties in New York, up by the state of Michigan. Sleepy Hollow's located in the town of Mount Pleasant. We'll be making our way up there in two days time. Legend has it that the cemetery of Sleepy Hollow is haunted by a headless horseman. The hive of activity seems to surround the Old Dutch Church in the village. The folk say that the horseman comes back from the dead once every Halloween to claim the heads of the locals for his own. But, they say that he only comes back once awoken by a member of the Crane family. I've done my research and theirs no one living in Sleepy Hollow under the name of Crane. There have been other unexplained disappearances over the centuries in the village but only of a small number. And when I say small number I mean five or six people, not fifty. And before any of you asked, the local police have looked into it but come up with nothing," he shot a silencing glare at Gwen.

"And they're to scared to go anywhere near the Church-"

"Give over-"

"So we've been drafted in," Jack spoke as though he hadn't heard Owen.

"This should be a cinch compared to what I- we've gone through over the past year. I want nothing but calm and professional behaviour from each and every one of you." He narrowed his eyes at Owen and Ianto, to Ianto's surprise.

Jack took out four files and threw them across the desk to each of them in turn.

"I want these read before we leave," he said, ignoring Owens splutters and Gwen's reproachful eyes.

"Two days. Off you go."

The room was filled with the sound of chairs scraping along the floor and angry chatter. Tosh, Owen and Gwen left the room in quick procession.

Ianto stood beside Jack.

"Are you all right sir?"

"Fine, Ianto." Jack rubbed his eyes and rolled his neck around his shoulders.

"You don't look it, sir," he said.

Jack smiled. "A coffee would be nice, Ianto."

Ianto took the hint.

"Of course sir."

Ianto left Jack in peace, closing the door shut with a soft click. Whatever had Jack rattled, Ianto thought as he made his way to the small kitchenette. It wasn't to do with the current mission.

Ianto took two cups from the cupboard and poured the instant coffee into each of them.

Perhaps a field trip to America would do them all good, he thought.

He had no idea how wrong he was.


End file.
